


Nandito Lang Ako

by bithuin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithuin/pseuds/bithuin
Summary: sa pagod at gulo ng utak ni Jun, si Minghao ang nagtatanging pahinga na kailangan niya.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Nandito Lang Ako

To say pagod na si Jun is an understatement.

  
  


Kaliwa’t kanan ang deadlines, tambak na siya sa readings, at kailangan niya pang mag-aral para sa quizzes niya. Dagdag pa ‘yung trabaho niya bilang org secretary.

  
  


The only time na nakakapagpahinga siya ay tuwing biglaan siyang nakakatulog habang gumagawa ng paper. Which, by the way, hasn’t happened in _3 days_.

  
  


So yes, tatlong araw nang hindi natutulog ng maayos si Jun.

  
  


It’s not that he’s cramming his work kaya tambak siya ng gawain, sadyang may mga pagkakataon lang tayo sa buhay na pinipili ng utak nating mag shutdown kasi pagod na ito.

  
  


At ‘yun ang nangyayari sa kanya ngayon. Kahit anong pilit niya, wala talaga siyang maisulat para sa final paper nila. Kung meron man, hindi siya satisfied kaya agad din niyang binubura. 

  
  


Kung si high school Junhui Wen ‘to, he wouldn’t mind if he would come to class unprepared. Hindi siya mag-aalala kung hindi niya nagawa assignment niya, o kung bumagsak man siya sa mga tests. Madalas nga, nangongopya lang siya sa tropa niya ng sagot.

  
  


But as soon as he entered college, natutunan niyang hindi pwedeng bara-bara na lang mga gawa niya. Hindi pwedeng basta na lang may maipasa.

  
  


“Wen, sama ka group study mamaya?” tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanya, isa sa mga kaibigan niya.

  
  


Marahang umiling si Jun at binigyan siya ng tipid na ngiti, “‘Di pwede, Jeon. Dami ko gagawin.”

  
  


“Ayaw mo talaga sumama sa’min? Tulungan naman tayo mamaya eh,” pangungulit pa ni Soonyoung, isa pa nilang kaibigan.

  
  


Alam naman niyang seryoso silang mag-aaral mamaya dahil pare-parehas silang naghahabol, pero mas gusto niyang mapag-isa lalo na’t hindi gumagana utak niya. Baka talaga titigan niya lang mga kaibigan niya mamaya.

  
  


“Kailangan ko muna mapag-isa eh,” sabi niya na siyang tinanguan lang nung dalawa, “Kung susunod ka, sa Vega kami mamaya mag-aaral. Usual spot.” Dugtong ni Wonwoo.

  
  


Maya-maya’y nagpaalam na din si Jun dahil gusto na niyang umuwi sa dorm niya para makapagsimula na. Sinubukan siyang ayain nila Soonyoung na mag early dinner pero tumanggi na siya.

  
  


Kailangan niya munang huminga, and if that means shutting people out _again_ , then so be it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time check: 10:30 PM.

  
  


2 papers down, many more to go.

  
  


5 PM sila naghiwa-hiwalay magkakaibigan, at mula 6 PM ay ginagawa na niya ang lahat ng kailangan niyang tapusin.

  
  


Dahil ayaw niya nga ng kahit anong distraction, tinanggal niya ‘yung sim card niya sa phone niya at inuninstall lahat ng social media apps. This way, mas makakapag focus siya.

  
  


Everytime maraming kailangan gawin at nas-stress na si Junhui, ganito ang ginagawa niya.

  
  


Kapag sinubukan siyang tawagan at cannot be reached na siya, alam na agad ng mga kaibigan niya na huwag na muna siyang guluhin. Mas gusto din ni Jun na nakahiwalay siya sa mga tao kaysa sa kanila niya pa mabuntong lahat ng frustration at galit niya.

  
  


Sobrang iksi ng attention span niya kaya kapag nilolock niya sarili niya, he tends to set an alarm tuwing may ginagawa siya para namamanage niya ‘yung oras niya.

  
  


He usually lets himself do a paper for an hour and a half, in which hindi naman niya naco-consume lahat, before proceeding to the next task.

  
  


Pero dahil nga burned out siya ngayon, wala siyang magawa nang maayos. Usually nakakatapos na siya ng sandamakmak na requirements in the span of 4 hours. Kaso ngayon, kahit anong pilit niya, wala talaga siyang maisulat.

  
  


Gusto niya sanang magpahinga pero mas natatakot siya dahil baka matuloy-tuloy niya lang ito. Mahilig pa naman siya matulog, not to mention tatlong araw na siyang hindi halos nakakahiga sa kama niya.

  
  


Nakaramdam siya ng gutom pero hindi niya na ito pinansin dahil wala na siyang oras para lumabas. Nalimutan niya rin kasing dumaan sa Mcdo para bumili ng dinner niya.

  
  


He looks back at the wall clock at nang makita niyang malapit na mag 11 PM, muntik na siyang maiyak.

  
  


For 30 minutes, wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi titigan lang ‘yung laptop niya.

  
  


Pakiramdam niya, sinayang niya lang ‘yung oras.

  
  


Sinubsob niya mukha niya sa table niya at pumikit habang hinahayaan ang mga luha niyang kumawala.

  
  


Pagod na talaga siya.

  
  


Wala siyang ibang nararamdaman ngayon kundi lungkot kaya hinayaan na lang niya ang sarili niyang umiyak.

  
  


Besides, may konting oras pa siya bago 11 PM, ‘yung next alarm niya, kaya iiyak na muna siya habang iniintay niya ‘yun.

  
  


Sa kalagitnaan ng _unexpected_ breakdown niya, narinig niyang may pumihit ng pintuan niya at hindi na niya kailangan pang silipin kung sino iyon.

  
  


Isa lang naman may spare key sa dorm niya.

  
  


Walang iba kundi si Minghao Xu, ang boyfriend niya.

  
  


Wala siyang lakas para suwayin ito at sabihang iwan na muna siya kaya hinayaan na lang niya.

  
  


Narinig niyang nilapag nito ang susi kasabay ng paperbag, bago tuluyang pumunta sa kama niya at doon umupo.

  
  


Hindi ito nagsasalita kaya’t ang tanging maririnig lang mula sa kwarto ay ang mga hikbi ni Junhui.

  
  


Maya-maya’y tumunog na ang alarm ng cellphone niya kaya inayos niya ang upo niya at sinimulang punasan ang mukha.

  
  


Naramdaman niyang naglalakad papalapit si Minghao sa kanya at dahan-dahan nitong inakap si Junhui mula sa likod at pinatong ang kanyang mukha sa kanang balikat ni Jun, “Kain muna tayo?” malumanay na tanong nito.

  
  


Umiling si Jun at kinagat ang labi niya para pigilan ang sariling umiyak. Tinuro niya ‘yung screen ng laptop niya, na tila sinasabi niya may kailangan pa siyang gawin.

  
  


Hindi pinansin ni Minghao ang sinabi niya, bagkus ay hinigpitan lamang ang yakap niya kay Jun, “Kahit saglit lang? Para magkalaman lang tiyan mo.”

  
  


Sandali pang tinitigan ni Jun ang screen ng laptop niya bago tumango at dahan-dahang tinanggal ang kamay ni Minghao na naka akap sa kanya.

  
  


Nakayuko lang siya habang naglalakad papunta sa lamesa kung saan may isang paper bag ng mcdo. 

  
  


Isang cheeseburger deluxe, dalawang box ng 6 pc. chicken nuggets, at dalawang extra rice.

  
  


_Comfort food niya_.

  
  


Tinignan niya si Minghao na nakangiti lang sa kanya, “Sige na, kain ka na.”

  
  


“Paano ikaw?” mahinang tanong ni Jun, halos nanginginig pa ang boses dahil kakatapos niya lang umiyak.

  
  


“I’m good. Sarili mo dapat inaalala mo,” nakangiting sabi nito. Hindi pa rin kumikilos si Jun at nanatiling nakatingin kay Hao kaya lumapit na ito sa kanya at hinatak si Jun paupo sa tabi niya.

  
  


Nagsimula nang kumain si Jun at tahimik lang si Minghao sa tabi niya, hindi umiimik. Mukhang napansin ni Minghao na wala pa rin siya sa sarili niya dahil nilagay nito ang kamay niya sa likod ng ulo ni Jun.

  
  


“Kain ka na muna, hmm? Mamaya na natin isipin ‘yan, okay?” ani ni Minghao habang hinihimas ang likod ng ulo niya. Tumayo si Minghao at mukhang may kukunin sa labas. Hindi na niya pinansin ito at patuloy lang na kumain. Ayaw niya ring i-angat ang ulo niya dahil makikita niya lang ang orasan na tila sinasabi sa kanyang marami na siyang sinayang na oras.

  
  


Muling bumukas ang pinto kaya napatingin si Jun dito at agad na kumunot ang noo niya nang makitang may bitbit na backpack si Minghao.

  
  


“Galing ako sa Vega kaya bitbit ko pa mga gamit ko,” paliwanag nito habang nilalapag ang bag niya sa isang tabi.

  
  


“Vega? Nakita mo sila Wonwoo?”

  
  


“Yeah,” inayos ni Minghao ang tayo niya at sumandal sa pader, “Hindi mo sila kasama kaya naisip ko daanan ka saglit.”

  
  


“Dapat hindi na,” mahinang sabi ni Jun bago ipagpatuloy ang pag kain niya. “Tapos ano? Wala kang kakainin buong gabi?”

  
  


Hindi sumagot si Jun dahil halata sa tono ng boses ni Minghao na nairita ito, “Love, wala namang problema sa’kin kung hindi mo kami papansinin eh. Kahit ilang araw pa ‘yan, maiintindihan ko naman. Pero sana naman inaalagaan mo sarili mo.”

  
  


“Sorry…” sagot ni Jun at tuloy-tuloy na kumurap para hindi tumulo ang mga luhang nagbabadya, “Nawawala lang sa isip kong kumain.”

  
  


“Love hindi naman pwede ‘yun. Kahit cracker lang sana kumain ka. ‘Wag mo gutumin sarili mo.”

  
  


“Okay…”

  
  


“Hay nako,” Minghao sighed before walking towards Jun, “Kaya dapat ubusin mo ‘yan. Sinadya ko talagang lahat ‘yan ang binili ko dahil alam kong ‘di ka na kumakain.”

  
  


Tumango si Junhui bago nagsimulang kumain ulit.

  
  


For the past three days, hindi sila nag-uusap ni Minghao.

  
  


It may be weird for some, but it works for them. In fact, a week could pass by na hindi sila nagkakausap. Minsan _good morning_ , _good luck, take care of yourself, at good night_ lang nagiging palitan nila ng text. They respect na mayroon silang sariling buhay at parehas nilang hindi gusto na lagi silang magkasama. Maybe because almost three years na rin sila.

It doesn't mean na wala silang oras para sa isa't isa. They just know their priorities. Kapag naman gusto nila mag date o 'di kaya'y magkita lang, ginagawan talaga nila ng paraan.

  
  


Noong una, syempre hindi naman sila ganyan. Hindi sang-ayon si Minghao sa coping mechanism ni Jun na nang s-shut out ng mga tao kapag stressed siya. Pinipilit niya pang samahan ito at palaging kinukulit kaya ang ending ay nag-aaway lang sila. Months later, he just accepted na it’s Junhui’s coping mechanism at hindi na niya dapat pakielamanan iyon dahil mas kumportable si Jun sa ganung paraan.

  
  


At first, he wanted Jun to tell him kapag kailangan nitong mapag-isa pero nang tumagal ay napagtanto niyang hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon may lakas kang sabihin sa iba na ayaw mo silang makahalubilo kaya siya na ang kusang lumalayo kapag napapansin niyang tumutumal na ang texts at replies ni Jun sa kanya.

  
  


Minghao never bothered him whenever he distanced himself from everyone since then. Kaya medyo nagulat din si Jun na nandito si Hao ngayon. May spare key lang naman ito in case of emergency at ito talaga ang unang beses na pinuntahan siya ni Minghao.

  
  


“Ice cream tayo, gusto mo?” aya ni Minghao nang matapos si Jun. Wala kasi siyang ibang maisip na paraan para madistract si Jun. Nababagabag siyang makita na ganyan si Jun lalo na’t sanay siyang makulit ito tuwing magkasama sila. Gusto niya sanang kahit sandali man lang, kalimutan nito ‘yung mga kailangan niya gawin at huminga muna ng sandali.

  
  


Hindi agad sumagot si Jun sa kanya kaya nanatili lang silang nakatingin sa isa’t isa. Minghao pursed his lips into a thin smile while waiting for Jun’s answer.

  
  


“7/11?” mahinang tanong ni Junhui, may halong pag aalinlangan sa boses. Tumango si Minghao at nakangiti siyang kumuha ng jacket para sa kanilang dalawa bago sila tuluyang umalis.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, at nanginginig na si Jun dahil dito.

Disyembre na kasi at sadyang malamig na tuwing ganitong buwan. Malamigin pa naman si Junhui kaya kahit dalawang jacket na suot niya, nararamdaman niya pa rin ang hangin na tumatagos sa makapal niyang jacket.

  
  


Nang makarating sila sa 7/11, umupo si Junhui sa labas habang bumibili si Minghao ng ice cream. Nilalamig talaga siya pero hindi naman siya makapagreklamo dahil lahat ng lamesa ay nasa labas.

  
  


“Love,” tawag ni Jun nang makabalik si Minghao at inabot sa kanya ‘yung ice cream niya, “Hmm?”

  
  


“Hindi ba lalo tayong lalamigin dahil sa kinakain natin?” natigil si Minghao sa pagbubukas ng ice cream niya at sandaling tinitigan ito. Maya-maya pa’y inangat niya ang ulo niya at nang mag salubong ang mata nila ni Jun, parehas silang natawa.

  
  


“Bili na lang din ba ako hot chocolate?”

  
  


“Yes please,” natatawang sagot ni Jun at inabot ni Minghao ang ice cream niya kay Jun bago pumasok ulit sa 7/11. Ayaw naman niyang matunaw sa kamay niya ‘yung ice cream ni Hao kaya binawasan niya ‘to ng konti.

  
  


Kumpara sa kanina, mas magaan ang pakiramdam ni Jun ngayon.

  
  


Siguro kinailangan niya nga lang talagang mahanginan muna kahit sandali.

  
  


“Sir, ito na po.”

  
  


“Thanks love,” inabot ni Jun kay Minghao ‘yung ice cream at nilawakan ang ngiti niya dahil mukhang napansin ni Hao na may bawas na ito ngunit umiling lang si Minghao sa kanya.

  
  


Nagsimulang magkwento si Minghao sa mga nangyari sa kanya sa nagdaang tatlong araw. Mula sa mga prof niyang panay tawag sa kanya pag recit, hanggang sa maliliit na bagay tulad nang pagsuot ni Hao ng magkaibang sapatos noong nagmamadali siya para sa klase niya.

  
  


Dahil wala naman halos nangyari sa buhay ni Jun sa nagdaang tatlong araw, pinakikinggan na lang niya ang kwento ni Hao. Nang maubos na nila ang binili ni Hao, nagsimula na ulit silang maglakad pabalik sa dorm ni Jun.

  
  


Tahimik lang sana silang maglalakad pauwi nang biglang magsalita si Jun,

  
  


“Hao hao,” tawag niya rito.

  
  


“Po?” sagot ni Minghao at lumapit kay Jun.

  
  


“Love, hindi ka ba nagtataka…” tinignan siya ni Minghao na tila inaabangan kung anong sasabihin nito dahil mukhang seryoso si Jun lalo na’t nakakunot pa ang noo niya at mukhang malalim ang iniisip.

  
  


“Oh?”

  
  


“Kung bakit nilagyan din ng letters ang plate _numbers_?”

  
  


Natigil si Minghao sa paglalakad kaya bigla ring tumigil si Jun at tinignan pabalik si Hao, “Junhui naman.”

  
  


“Bakit?! Seryoso nga ako! Bakit may letters eh diba plate number nga, number!”

  
  


“Saan mo ba napupulot mga ganyan mo? Anong oras na,” aniya habang umiiling pero hindi pa rin nagpapatinag si Jun, “Eh kasi napansin ko ‘yung mga kotse na dumadaan eh. Seryosong tanong ‘yan.”

  
  


“Alam mo Junhui, mahal kita pero sumasakit ulo ko sa mga ganyan mo.”

  
  


Binilisan ni Minghao ang lakad niya kaya naman agad siyang hinabol ni Junhui na tumatawa mag-isa, “Love naman eh! Nagtatanong lang naman ako!”

  
  


“Pwes iba tanungin mo.”

  
  


Hanggang sa makarating sila sa dorm ni Jun, kung anu-ano pa rin ang tanong na pinagsasabi nito na hindi rin alam ni Hao kung saan niya napulot. Hindi na niya pinigilan ito dahil mukhang masaya naman si Jun sa ginagawa niya dahil tawa siya ng tawa.

  
  


“Thank you, Minghao,” aniya nang makarating na sila sa dorm niya. Ngumiti si Minghao sa kanya at tumango, “Anytime, love. I’m glad to help.”

  
  


“Thank you. Ikaw lang pala kailangan ko.” Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Minghao pero may ngiting naglalaro sa labi nito kaya natawa si Jun, “Kilig ka?”

  
  


“Slight lang,” patol ni Hao sa pabirong tanong ni Jun kaya natawa sila parehas. “Sige na, mauuna na ako para matapos mo na gagawin mo.”

Maglalakad na sana palayo si Minghao nang bigla siyang tawagin ni Jun, “Love!”

  
  


Mabilis na napalingon si Hao, “Yes, love? Ano ‘yun?” saad nito at lumapit kay Jun.

  
  


“Pahingi hug?” nahihiyang sabi ni Jun pero ngumiti lang si Minghao bago hatakin si Jun para akapin ito.

  
  


Sandali silang nanatiling magkayakap nang walang nagsasalita. Ang tanging maririnig mo lang ay ang ingay ng mga insekto sa paligid pati na mahinang tunog ng mga iilang mga kotse na dumadaan sa highway.

  
  


Hinigpitan ni Jun ang yakap niya kay Hao at binaon ang mukha niya sa balikat nito kaya napangiti si Minghao at ibinalik ang yakap kay Jun.

  
  


“I love you, Minghao.” Mahinang sabi ni Jun habang nakabaon pa rin ang mukha niya sa balikat ni Hao. Bahagyang tinulak ni Hao palayo si Jun at sinimulang suklayin ang buhok nito palayo sa mukha ni Jun gamit ang kamay niya habang ang kamay ni Jun ay nasa bewang ni Minghao, “Mahal din kita.”

  
  


Tumango si Jun habang pinagmamasdan ang mukha ni Minghao, “Naniniwala ako sa’yo. Kaya mong tapusin lahat ng ‘yan.”

  
  


“Kaya ko?” tanong nito sa maliit niyang boses na tila bata at pumipikit-pikit pa dahil napapakalma siya ng ginagawa ni Minghao.

  
  


Tinigil ni Minghao ang pagsuklay sa buhok ni Jun nang ibaba niya ang mata niya para diretsong tignan ang mga mata ni Jun, “Kayang-kaya, Junhui. Ikaw pa ba?”

  
  


Tumango si Jun habang nakapikit at pinagmasdan lang siya ni Minghao nang may ngiti sa labi.

  
  


“Oh, una na ako ha? Tapusin mo na ang mga kaya mo. ‘Wag pipilitin ang sarili, okay? Magpahinga ka din.”

  
  


“Opo,” nakangiting sabi ni Jun. “Kakain sa tamang oras, matutulog kahit saglit. Tama po ba?” ulit niya nang nakangiti pa rin.

  
  


“Yup. Matulog ha? Ang lalim na ng eyebags mo.” Nag-aalalang sabi ni Hao habang nakatingin sa eyebags ni Jun, “Pero pogi pa rin ako diba?” pagbibiro niya pero tumawa si Minghao at tumango.

  
  


“Bye bye, I love you.” Ani ni Minghao bago halikan si Jun.

  
  


“I love you too. Thank you.”

  
  


“Date tayo after you finish everything?” sabi ni Hao habang inaayos ang pagkasabit ng bag niya sa balikat niya.

  
  


“Okay, then. I’ll just text you.”

  
  


Minghao smiled and nodded, “I’ll wait for you.”

  
  


Jun suddenly frowned because he was touched, making Hao laugh. “Sige na napapatagal na ‘to. Good luck, my love. Nandito lang ako para sa’yo.” Kumaway si Minghao bago tuluyang umalis.

  
  


Hindi pa agad pumasok si Jun sa loob dahil iniintay niyang mawala ang anino ni Minghao mula sa street nila.

  
  


Bago ito tuluyang lumiko, lumingon ulit siya at nag flying kiss pa kaya natawa si Jun at sinabihan itong bilisan na niya ang kilos.

  
  


Habang naglalakad pabalik sa loob ng dorm niya, nanatili siyang nakangiti. Hindi maalis ang ngiti sa mukha niya kahit na alam niyang marami pa siyang kailangan gawin.

  
  


Maybe that was simply Minghao’s effect on him.

  
  


Hindi na baleng marami siyang gagawin, marami siyang kailangan tapusin. Hindi na baleng umiyak siya ng ilang oras.

  
  


Having Minghao in his life was enough.

Maswerte siyang nakakilala siya ng taong tulad ni Minghao, much more naging nobyo niya pa ito. Maswerte siyang naiintindihan at sinusuportahan siya nito. Na ni isang beses, hindi siya sinumbatan ni Hao. Kung may mali man siyang nagawa, sinasabi ito sa kanya ni Minghao ng maayos. Na kahit naiirita o naiinis ito paminsan-minsan, sinusubukan niya pa ring maging mahinahon para makapag-usap sila ng maayos.

Junhui knew that despite having multiple breakdowns and failures, of having lost hope in everything,

All he needed was Minghao Xu - the very man who seems to be a rainbow after the rain; the sunrise after a dreadful day.

And that's more than enough to keep him going.

**Author's Note:**

> let our response be? sana all. inggit na INGGIT ako habang sinusulat to hmp gusto ko rin ng minghao ko anw thank you so much for reading <33 kasalanan talaga to nung post ni minghao nasiraan talaga ako ng bait dun


End file.
